New Love
by VampireSquirrel88
Summary: It is 11 years after the end of the Manga. Zoey and Mark are Happily married with 4 kids. But what happens when Zoey realizes she may have feelings for another man? LEMON, later.
1. Background

** This is just a Random story I had going through my head, I've been building up the subplot in my head for years (I get bored), and this story just came to me.**

** Everyone knows that if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfictions about it, why do we always have to put a disclaimer? The real author isn't gonna make fanfics about stuff they wished happened because it would've happened in the manga!**

**Background**

This is set about 11 years after the end of the Manga. Zoey, Mark and the other Mews are 23 (except for Berry and Tasuku (who are also married BTW (and yes, I just put parenthesis inside of parenthesis (parenthesis inside parenthesis FTW, Review if you agree))): 22) and Elliot is 29. (Yes, I'm using the Manga timeline and the English Anime names)

Zoey and Mark got married 5 years ago and have 4 kids: Ichigo and Masaya (LOL!) are twins that look like their parents with swapped hair color, they are 4 years old; Zachary is 2 and looks like Mark; and Megan is about 10 months and looks like Zoey, but she has a weak immune system and gets sick very often.

Sadly, Zoey still works at Café Mew Mew, but only part-time (she also makes some of the Pastries now), Corina and Berry work there part-time, too. Mark is a Professional Kendo Fighter, Corina is a Ballet Teacher, Bridget works at NASA, Kikki is in the Circus, and Reneé is still a Model.

Reneé and Elliot were engaged, but they've been putting off the Wedding because of Trust issues and Media involvement. Elliot, however has been putting off the Wedding for an entirely different reason...

Which you will soon find out!

** Don'tcha hate cliffhangers? I betcha wanna strangle me right now! O.K., so it's not THAT good a beginning, but c'mon this is my first fanfic, cut me some slack!**


	2. Being Spontanious

**So Chapter 2 is when we actually get into the story, srry for the short first chapter but I wanted you guys to know the background first so you don't get confused.**

**Though I think Disclaimers are stupid, here's mine: I'M NOT MIA IKUMI OR REIKO YOSHIDA!!!!!**

**Being Spontanious**

Zoey Aoyama (Mark doesn't even HAVE a last name in the English Anime, maybe I should've used they're real names...) bustled around the Café serving customers, under the watchful eyes (though she didn't know it) of Elliot Grant (WTF?! _HE_ HAS A LAST NAME BUT MARK DOESN'T?!).

"Zoey after you're done with that table, could you refill my tea, please," said Corina, perched in her usual "Tea Chair" and Table watching Zoey do all the work.

"Corina, if your just gonna sit there and watch me, why don't you just quit and come in as a regular customer!?"

"Because I need a job, Silly. Now, about my tea-"

"You have a job! You own a Flippin' Dance Studio!"

"Yes, but I could always use the extra Cash."

"YOUR RICH!" Zoey threw her hands in the air, luckily the tray she was holding didn't have anything on it and she kept her grip on it so it didn't go flying off. By this time the whole café was looking, no, staring at them. Elliot face-palmed and sweat-dropped but still thought Zoey looked cute when she was ticked.

Penelope (a new employee, about 15 with Dirty Blonde braided hair and thin glasses) chose that moment (not on purpose, she wasn't even paying attention) to ask Zoey, "Aoyama-san, which table is Table 3, again?" Only after Zoey pointed at a table of staring (and some gawking) people did Penelope notice the uneasy silence and all the eyes on her. Penelope was not comfortable with lots of people looking at her, and quickly blushed Beet Red and dashed off toward the Kitchen. By the time Berry had come out to replace her, things had pretty much returned to normal.

"I swear for someone who doesn't like to be seen, Penny-chan sure doesn't take much care to make sure nobody sees her," said Berry pouring Mint's tea.

"I know," Zoey, after she got a nearby table's order.

"Well, you're not much better. Causing a scene like that, it was practically your fault she embarrased herself like that," Berry pointed out.

"You know what?! I-Aw, Crap," Zoey had happened to choose that exact moment to look at her watch and notice that it was exactly time for her to get changed and pick up the kids from Pre-school and Daycare. "You know what? I'm not arguing about this. I'm gonna be the bigger man and go pick up my kids."

Corina giggled as Zoey ran to the locker room. Elliot busied himself with looking like he was busying himself with something. As she passed Wesley in the Kitchen she said, "Oh, Wesley, I'm gonna have to Cancel my Pastry lesson tonight."

"Aw, but tonight was 'Crépe Night.'"

Zoey's mouth watered slightly at the thought of Strawberry Crépe's, but shook that off, "Sorry, Wes, Mark's got a big Tournament tonight that I don't wanna miss. And if I stay here chatting any longerI'!"

Wesley's only reply (which Zoey didn't here cuz she wuz gone) was, "Wes?"

Elliot snickered at the nickname Zoey gave him. Before Zoey was out to her car her cell started ringing, it was Mark, "Hey Zo, I already picked up the kids so you don't have to worry about it, 'kay?"

"Oh, thanks Mark, but I already clocked out and I don't have anything else to do today."

"Do something spontanious, you're always planning or doing something you planned, I don't mean this to be an insult but, have a little fun. I'll see you tonight at the Tournament."

"K. I'll be there. C ya."

After she hung up she just sat there. 'Be spontanious'? 'Have a little fun'? Well who should she have fun with? It wouldn't be fun if she was by herself. But all of her friends were working. Well, technically Corina wasn't WORKing...

So, she went inside to see if Corina could go somewhere with her (and to see if she had any ideas, Zoey had no idea what she wanted to do). But Corina wasn't in her usual spot...

OMIGOD!! Could she actually be...WORKING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Naw! Corina doesn't work! She's too rich! But Zoey went back to the Kitchen just to make sure.

"Zoey!" Wesley had just noticed her. "I thought you left for the day."

Elliot's head snapped up at the sound of Zoey's name. He thought she had clocked out, too.

"Well, uh, Mark picked up the Kids, so I was looking for Corina. I was gonna see if she wanted to do something this afternoon..."

"Sorry, Zoey, Corina left about 5 minutes after you did."

"Oh, O.K." 'Well, that's just Great,' thought Zoey. 'Now what? Berry was working all day today. She didn't really know Penelope that well, and Reneé had had a photo shoot scheduled for after she was done babysitting (Reneé sometimes babysits Megan for Zoey and Mark, which is what she was doing that day). As Zoey was thinking about this she had, unknowingly, slowly walked outside. She walked over to he car and sat on the hood of her car. After a couple of minutes she laid back and looked up at the sky...then a sudden voice startled her.

"Don't have any plans for once?"

She started and looked around. Elliot was standing right beside the car. How the Hell did she not here him coming?

"Why does everybody think I spend all my time either making plans or carrying them out?!"

"Because that's just what you do, Zoey."

"I guess lately I have been kinda like that. But, today I decided to be spontanious. But, I don't wanna be spontanious alone...and all my friends are busy."

"I'm not busy." Zoey looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What? Aren't I your friend?"

"...Well...yeah, I just didn't think you'd wanna hang out with me. And don't you have work to do at the café?"

"Nonsense, I have time to spare. Wesley can manage the café, he has before," Elliot seemed unusually cheerful today...

"Well, do you have any ideas about what to do?"

"I would've thought you, of all people would've had some idea about what to do," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"To be honest, Mark was the one who told me to go do something fun," Zoey Blushed, which Elliot thought was extremely cute.

"Weeeeeell, how about a Movie? There's that new Vampire Movie out, we could go see it..."

"O.K.! Let's go!" Zoey was suddenly hyped up, she couldn't wait to go to the movies with Elliot.

**So, the Story's finally taking off.**

**Did you figure out why Elliot's been putting off the Wedding? If not you're really stupid. I reeaally over-emphasized it.**

**Like I said before, this is my first Fic so plz Review (and no Fire plz). Imaginary Cookies 2 anyone who gives a good Review!**


	3. How It Started

**Since I don't like to do Disclaimers, I'm going to force Random Characters (probably all Male) from my Favorite Mangas and Animes to do it for me.**

**This one will be done by a really hot Golden Haired Man:**

**Ryou: Golden Hair?**

**Me: Shut up and do the Disclaimer you adorable god of the Cats!**

**Ryou: This Crazy Girl has Kidnapped me, but she does not own Tokyo Mew Mew because I probably would've ended up at least kissing Ichigo if she did. Send Help!**

**Me: Good Boy, Ryou. I didn't Kidnap him-**

**Ryou: Yes, She Did! I'm Serious! SAVE ME!1**

**Me: (Clamps Hand over his Beautiful Mouth) Hope you Enjoy the Story!**

**How it Started**

Last time in this Fanfic:

Mark: Be Spontanious!

Zoey (thinking): I don't wanna be Spontanious alone. And all my Friend are Working!

Elliot: I'm one of your Friends and I'm not working.

Zoey: How did you know what I was thinking?

Elliot: Stick to the Script!

Zoey: What should we do?

Elliot: Let's go to a Movie.

Zoey: 'Kay.

And now the Not-so-Exciting, Not-Really-a-Conclusion:

"Two Tickets to Vampire Movie, Please," Elliot bought the Tickets. (Awesome Movie Title I came up with, huh?)

"'Kay.'njoy," said the bored teenager selling tickets, and somehow not noticing that a Golden Haired god was in front of her.

"I could've paid for my own ticket," Zoey told Elliot.

"No, it's fine," Elliot said. "I don't mind paying" (He IS rich.)

"Well then, I'll pay for the Concessions!" she said running up to the Concession Stand. Elliot sighed, he had no idea Zoey was so liberated. He mentally shook his head, _this was not a __**date**_, if she wanted to pay for concessions, well, he wasn't going to stop her.

1 Large Popcorn, 2 Medium Drinks, and about an hour later, the Movie was getting kinda Scary. At one particular scene Zoey jumped and unconsiously scooted Closer to Elliot (I'm not sure how, seeing that Movie Theater Seats have Armrests between them). Elliot couldn't help himself, he put an arm around her. For some reason she didn't find this at all odd, in fact she found it very comforting. After the Scary scene was over Elliot still had his arm around her, she looked up at him to find that he was looking down at her.

Elliot captured Zoey's lips in a kiss, and surprisingly she didn't resist. In fact, she kissed him back! It wasn't just a simple kiss on the lips, either. It became an open-mouthed French kiss before long. After about 5 minutes of them Making Out, the guy behind them Kicked their seats and told them to get a Room. Zoey gasped as she realized what she'd just done. She blushed Furiously (though nobody could really tell cuz it's dark in movie theaters) and stared at the screen for the rest of the Movie, not really watching it. Elliot sat there in shock. He couldn't believe it. He'd just kissed Zoey! Something he'd been fantasizing about for a while now.

'But wait, she's Married! And I'm Engaged! Calm Down Elliot, nobody needs to know that this happened, right? Right. Just act like nothing happened!'

When the Movie ended neither one of them really noticed because they were both so deep in thought and not really paying attention, it wasn't until the lights came back on and the Ushers came to clean up that they noticed they were the only one's left in the theater. They both Scrambled to get out. Out in the Lobby Elliot looked down at Zoey and turned her to face him (they'd been avoiding each others gaze).

"Zoey, nobody needs to know what happened in there. Let's just pretend it didn't happen, Okay? I'm really Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

"No, no, it's my fault. I-you just-"

"If you two aren't here to see a movie, get out!" said an Extremely Obnoxious Ticket Collector that had been watching them (Luckily he couldn't hear them).

"Come on," Elliot grabbed Zoey's hand and they walked outside. She was Blushing again when they were outside, Elliot saw her Blushing and followed her gaze to their hands. "Oh! Sorry, just wanted to get out of there, and I didn't-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," Zoey gave a Weak Smile, a hint of Blush still on her Cheeks. "And don't Worry about what happened in the Theater, like you said, we can just Pretend it never happened. Are we good?" she held out her Pinky for a Pinky-Promise that they wouldn't talk about what happened.

"Yeah, we're good," he wrapped his Pinky around hers, but even though he said and did this, he couldn't help thinking about how adorable the reamaining Blush on her cheeks was.

**Finally, a slightly steamy scene. What? I said 'slightly'!**

**I know I didn't go into quite as much detail as some other authors, but...well, me talking about never writing a Fic before is getting kinda redundant, isn't it?**

**Review for Imaginary Cookies!**

**I may be adding some Lemon soon. Don't expect it to be Very Good...**


	4. Keeping Things From Mark

**I will now Force Kyo to do the Disclaimer for this Chapter (seeing as I was Unable to Capture Ayame (Just a tip: Don't try to catch Sohmas by grabbing them from behind!)):**

**Kyo: You Little Bitch! Let me out of this G**d**n Room and Untie me from this G**d**n Chair!**

**Me: Aw! Your soooooo Cute when your Mad!**

**Kyo: Bitch, you've got Issues! Let! Me! Out!**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer and I will (not)**

**Kyo (didn't hear the 'not' part): This Girl doesn't own this Series, the Characters, the Computer she's typing on...Hell! She doesn't even Own her own Soul! The only thing she owns is a few Manga Series' and Apparently a bunch of Kidnapping Equipment!**

**Me: And now Two really Hot cat gods with Gorgeous Hair!**

**Kyo: YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME GO!!!!!**

**Me: Look back, you missed the word in Parenthesis, because apparently you can't hear those!**

**Kyo: Dammit, Let Me GO!!**

**Ryou (from the Closet, Muffled): LET! ME! OUTA HEER!!!!!!**

**Me: Now, who should I capture next?**

**Keeping Things From Mark**

Last time in this Fanfic:

Elliot: Let's go to a Movie.

Zoey: Okay.

Elliot (thinking): Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate,Thisisn'tadate!

Zoey: This Movie is Scary! (Scoots closer to Elliot, because apparently they happened to get the only seats without an armrest in between them)

Elliot (thinking): Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher,Don'tputyourarmaroundher! (puts arm around her) (still thinking) Damn it!

Zoey: (Looks at Elliot)

Elliot (thinking as he looks at Zoey): Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher,Don'tkissher!

They Kiss

Elliot's Mind: WHY DON'T U EVAR LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!! Aw, Screw it, she's Hot!

Random Guy Watching them Make out: Get a Room you Hormone Machines! (He only says that cuz he's Jelous!)

Zoey (thinking): WTF did I just do?! I'm Married!

Elliot (thinking): Damn it, it was just getting good. Wait a minute, she's Married!

After the Movie

Zoey: If you ever mention this again, I'll kill you! (Holds out her Pinky for Pinky-Promise)

Elliot: 'Kay. (Pinky-Promises)

*Hmm, for some Reason that Summary sounds a bit different from what I remember Happening...Oh, well, if you really want to know what happened, you'll go back and read at least that last 2 Chapters!*

When Zoey got Home later she was still thinking about what happened, she tried NOT to look like an emotional Wreck as she walked thru the Door to see Reneé Playing with the Ichigo as Zachary and Masaya started Fighting over a Toy. Her entire Face Immediately turned Red when she saw Reneé, making her feel even more Guilty.

When Reneé saw her she said, "Oh, Hey, Zoey. Megan's sleeping in her Crib, Mark called about 5 minutes ago to see if you were Home and gonna be able to make it to the Tournament-Hey, are you feeling okay?" She walked over and put a Hand on Zoey's Forehead.

"Oh, no I'm Fine! Just,uh-OMG!!!!1!! The Tournament!! I Forgot!" She Ran back to her Room, changed at Inhuman Speed,and came back out still talking as she grabbed the Twins, "Zachary's Dinner is in the Fridge, along with some Formula for Megan, and you know you can just Help Yourself to anything-"

"Zoey, you're acting like I've never Babysat for you before, I already know all the Ropes and where you keep Everything. Are you sure you're feeling okay? Mark won't mind you missing it if you're Sick."

"No, I swear I'm Fine! Gotta Go, Bye!"

"Bye, Mommy!" Zachary called as Zoey ran out the Door.

She leaned back in quickly to say, "Bye, Sweetie. Love you!"

The Twins Loved seeing their Daddy Kendo Fight. Even if at First Zoey didn't think it was so good for them to watch the 'Violent Sport.' But she'd long since gotten over that.

After the Tournament Mark rode with Zoey and the Twins back home (one of his Friends gave him a Ride there).

"Great Job Tonight, Honey," Zoey Exclaimed on the way.

"Daddy won! Daddy won!" the Twins Cheered from the Back.

"I'm so Glad I have so many Fans," Mark chuckled. "So, how was your afternoon, Zoey?"

Zoey Blushed for about the 50th time that day and nearly Drove off the Road (which Mark, somehow, didn't notice). She'd Completely forgotten about what had happened that day. "Well, uh, you know...I, uh, decided to go to a Movie."

"Oh, Really? What Movie?"

"V-Vampire Movie"

"Ooh, I hear that one's Really Gorey."

"Yeah, Kinda," now that Zoey thought about it, she did Remember Vaugly noticing a lot of Blood after-she didn't even want to think about the incident with Elliot. In fact, she wasn't even going to tell Mark about going with Elliot."

"So, who'd you go with, I mean did you go with someone," Mark asked, looking over at her.

'Think of someone,' she thought, 'just don't say Elliot!' "P-Penelope-chan."

"The New Girl at your Work? I thought you would've gone with Corina or Someone.."

'Dang it! Why didn't I think of that?!' "W-well, I kinda embarassed her at Work today, so I decided to Treat her to a Movie," Zoey was kinda Glad about what happened at work now.

"But...Vampire Movie? Last time I met Swirl-san she nearly Fainted when Masaya skinned his knee!"

'Damn Penny-chan's Extremely Weak Stomach!" thought Zoey. "Yeeaah, she didn't last too long."

"So you didn't Decide to Check out a Different Movie?"

"Nah, there were so few People there, that the Ticket Collector's would've noticed us Theater-Hopping, and Penny-chan wasn't feeling well anyway." Zoey found it weird how easily this fake story was Piecing itself together, though she didn't know how long she could keep it up. Luckily, they were almost Home.

"Do you feel okay Zoey, you look a little Red," Zoey was still Blushing.

"I feel Perfectly fine, Mark! (ABSOLUTE LIE!!!!!!!!!!) Don't Worry about Me!" she said Cheerfully as she pulled into the Driveway.

**I was gonna have something else happen this chapter, but I wanted Mark to interrogate Zoey...not sure why tho...**

**My deal about Imaginary Cookies still stands, but you gotta give a GOOD Review, oooooor at least tell me what I can improve on. No Fire, tho, I give Poisonous Cookies to people who Review with Fire! But they look so Good that you'd never Expect they were Poisonous, so you Eat them anyway...and then you Die!... and then you Hate me for Killing you...but you can't do anything about it cuz yer Dead...**

**I'm weird.**

**Pretty Sure you Noticed.**

**Bye, nao.**


	5. Discovered Feelings

**I will now have what I wanted to happen last chapter happen in this chapter (is that confusing to anyone else?)**

**Kay, so I wanted Someone else to do the Disclaimer 4 this Chapter, buuuut Shigure practically begged me to Kidnap him! (I AM a High School Girl!)**

**Soooooooo, here:**

**Shigure: This Beautiful and Intelligent High School Girl, unfortunately, does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any other Anime Series that she makes a Fanfic of. She does however own this Storyline...and my Love! even if just momentarily.**

**Me: Ya Thanks, Gure, do you know how I can Catch Aaya-Sama?**

**Shigure: -Sama?!**

**Me: Anyway, Enjoy the Fic (BTW, all the Men who have done the Disclaimer thus far have been Tied to Chairs: Every FanGirls Dream!)**

**Discovered Feelings**

Last Time in this Fanfic:

Mark: What did you do?

Zoey: Went to a Gorey Movie.

Mark: Who'd you go with?

Zoey (thinking): Damn! I can't tell him I went with Elliot, cuz he'll figure out that we kissed. Guys always figure everything out! (speaking) Penelope-chan. (YOO LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1)

Mark: Isn't Swirl-san afraid of Blood and Gore?

Zoey: Yeah...

Mark: Well then, why'd you go to a Gorey Movie?

Zoey: WHY ARE YOU INTEROGATING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!one!!eleventy!!!!!!!!!!

Mark: What?

Zoey: What?

Mark: You look Red, are you sick?

Zoey: No, I'm Fine!

Mark: 'Kay.

And now the Not-so-Exciting Not-Really-a-Conclusion:

When Zoey got home she had Trouble sleeping.

'Why am I manking such a Big Deal out of this?! It's not that big of a Deal!! It was just an Accidental Kiss!'

The next Day she sleepily walked into the Café.

"Woah, Zoey, are you Okay?" Zoey thought she must be Hallucinating from Sleep Deprivation, because there was no way that Corina was holding a Tray with Food on it!

"Corina...are you actually SERVING CUSTOMERS?!?!?!?!?!"

"Believe it or not, I do work, sometimes!" Corina was slightly insulted. Slightly.

Zoey walked back to the Locker Room, passing through the Kitchen on the way. "Hey, Zoey," Wesley greeted her, "are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little Sleepy, I couldn't Sleep last Night," she looked around. "Where's Elliot?"

"Up in his Room, I think. He seems to have a lot on his Mind, I wouldn't disturb him."

Zoey was pretty sure she knew what was on Elliot's Mind: the Same thing that was on her Mind!

After work Zoey decided to go see Elliot (am I the only one who thinks it might not be a good idea for a Girl and Guy to meet and talk in a Bedroom? Complete with Bed? Especially after they kissed like that!) She knocked on the Door, "Elliot?"

"Yeah?" came his Gloomy voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I haven't seen you all Day! Have you been up here the whole time?"

He nodded. He was sitting on his Bed.

"Well do you feel alright?" she walked over and put her Forehead against his to see if he had a Fever. Elliot couldn't help himself, he kissed her again.

Zoey came to her senses this time and pulled away, "Elliot what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Zoey, it's just that whenever I see you I feel this urge to be closer to you. I think I'm in Love with You, Zoey," he Blushed and stared at the Ground.

Zoey sat there, stunned. The Truth was, she felt the same way when she was around him. Was Zoey in Love with Elliot? She'd only started feeling it Recently, but now that she thought about it, it did seem like the Feeling she used to feel around Mark back when they were Teenagers. Mark! She was Married to him, she couldn't be in Love with Elliot. Could she?

Elliot finally became Intimidated by the Silence and looked up, he could tell she was Deep in thought. That was odd. He'd been expecting a Slap on the Face or a Rejection of some Sort, not her Actually Considering what he had just said (not that he Objected).

"E-Elliot?" Zoey's voice was shaky, like she was about to Cry.

"...Yes?" it'd been silent so long that it took him a moment to answer.

"I...I think I'm in Love with You, too."

**./ Cliff Hangers FTW ./**

**So what do you think? I just Totally Screwed with the Story didn't I?**

**I still have some Imaginary Cookies 4 those of you who want 2 give me Nice Comments, I like those! :)**

**Also Reviews are what keeps me posting. I lyk Reviews! ^-^**


	6. Mind Puzzle

**WHO ELSE THINKS ZERO FROM MAMOTTE LOLLIPOP IS THE SECOND BEST ANIME CHARACTER EVAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Zero: God! Why do FanGirls keep Kidnapping me?! And making me do Disclaimers?! Can't u just do it yerself?**

**Me: I find it Kinda weird that I keep falling for the Jerk-holes in my Fav Animes, maybe I just have a thing for tough guiz...**

**Zero: Can you please untie me? I'd rather be with a FanGirl who doesn't tie me up, and doesn't look like she's resisting the urge to Glomp/possibly have Sex with me!**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer and I (might) let you go.**

**Zero: Fine, VampireSquirrel88 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the Characters-**

**Me: Other than Penelope-chan, who only Appeared in Chapter 2 and who I forgot to mention is an Original Character, cuz Everyone should've known seeing as she's the only Person I described.**

**Zero: . . . Look, did you want me to do the Disclaimer or not?**

**Me: You already did the Disclaimer, Good Job! (Pats his Head in Approval)**

**Zero: SO LET ME GO!!**

**Me: Nah! (Throws him in the Closet with Ryou, Kyo, and Shigure)**

**Kyo: Yer an Idiot!**

**Shigure: U fell for it 2 Kyo**

**Me: On to another Character! Here's the Fic:**

**Mind Puzzle**

Last Time in this Fanfic:

Zoey: Corina, are you Serving Customers?!

Mint: No.

Zoey: Oh.

Wesley: You look tired.

Zoey: Whatever, where's Elliot?

Wesley: In his Room with a FanGirl I think.

Zoey (already running up the Stairs): I'LL F**KING KILL HIM!!!!!!!!! (when she gets to his room) (bam, bam) OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!!!!!

Me: Wait a Minute! Wait a Minute! I like Comic Relief as much as the next Guy. (Looks over at the Emo sitting next to her) Okay maybe a lot more than the next Guy. (Notices a Psychotic Clown on her other side) Let's just say I have an Average like for Comic Relief, maybe a little more than Average, but not THAT FREAKING MUCH!!!! I mean can we at least stick to a little of point of the last Chapter?! God!

Zoey: (quietly knocks) Elliot?

Elliot: Come in.

Zoey: You look Hot.

Elliot: Why Thank You.

Zoey: (stares Daggers at him)

Elliot: Sorry...

Zoey: (Touches their Forheads together to check his Temperature)

Elliot (thinking): Don'ttrytokissheragain,Don'ttrytokissheragain,Don'ttryto-Ah, Screw it all! (Kisses Zoey again)

Zoey: Dude! Again?!

Elliot: I Love You!

Zoey: Me too!

Elliot: (stares Daggers at her)

Zoey: Yeah, that doesn't work on me

Me: (stares Daggers at her)

Zoey: 'Kay, srry. Just playing around...I Love You, too, Elliot.

Elliot: 'Kaythnx

And now the Not-so-Exciting Not-Really-a-Conclusion:

Here's the Real Dialouge, slightly Abridged:

Elliot: I Think I'm in Love with You, Zoey.

Zoey (after a Really Friggin Long Pause): I...I Think I'm in Love with You, too.

Moving on:

Elliot moved to kiss Zoey again and this Time, she didn't object, she Welcomed his kiss with open Lips (LOL, iz that not the worst pun ever?). Elliot leaned Zoey back (need I remind everyone that they're on a Bed?) so she was laying down. Just as the kiss started to heat up, they heard a knock at the door (apparently Zoey closed the Door after she came in).

"Elliot, are you ever gonna come out of there or do I need to come in there and get you?" Wesley called.

Elliot quickly got off Zoey and she jumped up, off the Bed.

"No, Wesley I'm coming!"

"Fine."

They waited to hear his Retreating Footsteps before they left the Room. Elliot whispered something about continuing Later to Zoey, and she left.

Her mind was Scrambled even Worse than before as she Drove home. 'I'm in Love with Elliot?! But, I'm Married! And Mark-Mark! What'll I do?! NO!! I can't be in Love with Elliot! I'm in Love with Mark...aren't I?' Her mind was going crazy the whole way home, and before she knew it she had been sitting in the driveway for a good 10 minutes.

Mark came out holding Megan and tapped on her window. She jumped and then rolled it down.

"You coming in any time soon?"

"Huh?" Zoey looked at the clock. Had she really been out here for that long? "S-sorry Mark I have a lot on my mind," she said getting out of the car.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"NOO!!!!!!"

Mark was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I mean, no, uh, thanks for offering, but this is something I need to figure out myself," she laughed nervously, trying to cover it up.

"...Kayyy..."

"Mommy's Home!!!" the Twins yelled as she stepped inside. They both hugged her legs.

"Hey, Kids!"

That was right, she had Kids, too. There was no way she could do this with Elliot, whatever 'this' was...But what would she tell Elliot? And what exactly was 'this'?

**I never meant for this to be such an emotional story...**

**I never really meant for this Story to have a Plot...**

**If I think about it, this Story wasn't really supposed to be a Story...**

**Just sex, then I changed my Mind :D**

**I just noticed that this was a Really short Chapter...**

**Review nicely for Imaginary Cookies!! ^_^ Thei arr gud! ^-^**

**I NEEEEED REVIEWZZZZZ!!!!!!!!**

**I NEED THEM 2 BREEEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I R A REVIEW WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Things Get Worse

**Yayyyyyz! I has succeeded in Capturing Bakura. Not that I ever read the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga, it's just...he's so cute and British!!!!!!!1**

**Bakura: Excuse me, would you mind maybe untie-ing me?**

**Me (in a surprisingly Demonic Voice): NO!!!!! Now do the Disclaimer or Die!!**

**Bakura: Um, O.K. VampireSquirrel88 does not own, Tokyo Mew Mew. But she does have all 7 (now 9) books.**

**Me (very high-pitched): SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! YER JUST SO CUTE AND BRITISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!11(iz Glomping him!!!!)**

**(Wow! That was the Shortest Character Disclaimer I've ever done!!!)**

**Things Get Worse**

Last Time in this Fanfic:

Basically Elliot and Zoey started to Make-Out and Wesley almost caught them, then Zoey had an Emotional and Mental Breakdown on the way home and doesn't want to do this with Elliot anymore...and she's also wondering what 'this' is...

'Kay?

And now the Not-so-Exciting Not-Really-a-Conclusion:

All of the stuff that happened in the last 2 chapters happened on Friday. So she didn't have to face Elliot until Monday. Unlike the last incident, she was thinking about this one all weekend.

When she went in on Monday, everything seemed normal between Elliot and her. Until after work...

She went into the Locker Room to change, unaware of a certain someone following her. (3 guesses as to who it is!) After she changed she was about to leave, but Elliot grabbed her waist from behind and whispered, "Boo," in her ear (he was behind some of the Lockers).

She turned and tried to think straight as she looked into his eyes. "Elliot, I need to talk to you."

He ignored her and captured her lips in a kiss. She forgot what she was going to say and concentrated on kissing back. Before she knew it, they were both shirtless and she was wondering when he had pushed her back against the Lockers.

Then she heard the Locker Room Door Slam as somebody answered, there were Lockers Blocking them from View, but they had mere seconds to Hide (at least Elliot had to hide). Corina came around the Lockers as Zoey was putting her Shirt back on (but because they were in the Locker Room, it looked like she was just Fininshing getting changed.

"Hey, Zoey."

"Oh! Hi, Corina! Uh, what's up? I thought you worked later on Mondays."

"No, that's Tuesdays. Mondays I have 6 classes at my Studio, I'm not really sure why I still come in on Mondays."

She walked over to her Locker, unbeknowest to her that that was were Zoey had decided to shove Elliot to hide him (how was she supposed to know that Elliot had pushed her against Corina's Locker?).

"Uh, Corina!" Zoey called.

"What?" Corina looked over at Zoey just as she opened her Locker. But to Zoey's surprise she didn't see a half naked Elliot shoved into the Locker. Where the Hell had he Gone?

"Uh, Nothing, Never Mind," she laughed.

"Zoey, are you Okay? You've been acting really weird this past week, Reneé said you were acting funny Thursday, and you've been Blushing like Crazy since then, too! What did you do Thursday?!"

"No-Nothing! I just h-haven't been feeling quite up-to-par lately."

"Well, don't Overwork yourself. You don't wanna get sick," she closed her Locker and left.

Zoey knew Corina was just looking out for her, but she was Glad when she left! Elliot stepped out of a Locker about 3 down from Corina's (why did they have so many Lockers, they have like 4 Female Employees (well, I was the one who Created the Locker Room...)), which happened to be Berry's Locker.

"What the-?! How the Hell'd you get over there, I know I shoved you into this one!"

"Yeah, that Hurt."

"Hello, how'd you get over there?"

"Oh, uh, kay,this might sound weird but, there, is, a, secret passage throught the Lockers..."

"You Perv! Why would you put a Passage between the Lockers?! This isn't the Chronicles of Narnia!" (I know that made little sense, but it's the First thing I thought of)

"Don't ask me, it was Wesley's idea. But it seems to have come in Handy on this Occasion," he laughed a little. "Now, where were we?" he asked, embracing her again.

"Wait, Elliot..." now that she'd kissed him again, her feelings had come back. She bit her lip, "Not...here. Not where someone could find us."

"You have Wednesday off right?"

"Yeah, but, my kids-"

"Shhh," he put a finger to her lips. "I'll take care of that. Just wait for me at your house."

"We're not-!"

"No! Don't worry. I'll take care of everything," he pecked her on the lips before leaving.

Zoey didn't like the whole idea of what was going on, but when she was around Elliot, she could feel the Static between them, something she had never felt between her and Mark. Had she made the wrong choice in her Love Life?!

**O.K., when I was reading the Manga, I wasn't that big a fan of IchigoxRyou, (even if Ryou was Hot!) I was IchigoxMasaya all the way. But, you gotta admit, they'd make an Awesome Couple (IxR)!**

**This scene was actually the First that went thru my mind when I was thinking this Story up. The Rest just kinda formed around it. I've been waiting Forever 2 fit this into the Story. So, I was like, "FINALLY!!!!ON3!!"**

**Invisi-Cookies FTW, and FGRs (For Good Reviews)!!!**

**(pant) NEED (wheeze) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Remember? (points to self) Review Whore! As much as I hate to admit it.**

**i NEED REVIEWS 2 lIVE!**


End file.
